Across the Pond
by DivergentTributeTW
Summary: Tris is British (yeah I know), she moves to America, and lives with her friends until she is settled and that is were she meets a mysterious boy who happens to be her housemate. Enjoy lease R
1. Chapter 1

**Four's POV**

I walk in to the kitchen and find Uriah and Zeke talking, "...she should be here about lunchtime tomorrow," says Uriah

"Who?" I ask

"My friend from Britian, well Scotland, her name is Tris, I told you about her last week,"

"Oh right the concert girl, what she doing coming here?" I ask

"She is moving here with her friend and I being the kind gentleman that I am, invited her to stay with us until they find their own place," says Uriah

"Oh come on we all know kindness has nothing to do with it you think her friend is hot,"says Zeke

"Well yeah but Tris is still a friend," says Uriah

"Who's a friend?" asks Will as he walks in with his girlfriend Christina; out of the six people who live in this house there are two couples, Zeke and Shauna, and Will and Christina,"

"Tris," says Uriah

"Oh the Scotish lassy," says Will in his best Scotish accent, which sounds more Irish if you ask me, "When she and her friend coming?"

"Wait no one here knows her friends name?" I ask

"No I just seen a picture of her and Tris on Facebook," says Uriah, I roll my eyes.

"Chris, you sorted the spare room didn't you?" asks Uriah

"Yeah thats all done," says Christina

"Well we best be off see you guys later," says Will

"Same here, gotta go pick up shauna from work," says Zeke and they leave.

"Hey, Four," says Uriah

"Yeah?"

"I need a favour,"

"What?"

"Can you come with me to pick to girls up from the airport, I'd go by myself but I might need help with the luggage," he says

"Fine," I sigh "But you owe me big time."

**Tris' POV**

We walk out the airport with our bags, Uriahs not here yet so we wait by the road.

"I thought you told him twelve," Marlene says

"I did he's just probably late, calm down," I say, sitting on one of my suitcases

"How can I calm down were in a new city and-" I cut her off but putting on my headphones and turning my ipod full blast.

I come back to reality when Marlene hits me on the shoulder, "What!" I say looking up and seeing Uriah standing there with a grin on his face, I pull off my head phones and Uriah says "Lovely to see you too," I get up and give him a hug,

"Hey, you've met Marlene, haven't you?" I say

"Yeah, oh, and this is Four," he says pointing to a tall, handsome boy behind him,

"Hello," me and Marlene say

"Hi," he says, he has a low voice and dark blue eyes

"So lets get you two back to the house,"says Uriah

We get in his car and start to drive, Marlene and Uriah talk the whole way back and I tune the out by putting my headphones back on. About half way there I notice that the boy with the bule eyes, Four, staring at me, I try not to stare back, but its hard.

**Four's POV**

We get out the car and, I go to get there bags, I have just pick one up when I hear a voice, "Let me get that," and a small hand grabs the handle off me, I look up and see the blonde girl with the Blue/Grey eyes standing next to me,

"No it's fine, it's to heavy for you anyway," I say, she laughs "I'm small not weak, I can handle it," I smile, no one has ever got a genuine smile out of me so easily, I have to admit she is pretty and its good that she has a sense of humor.

"Fine," I say and take another bag. We walk into the house and see everyone talking to Marlene.

"Thanks for your help with the bags Marlene," says Tris

"Anytime," says Marlene, Tris rolls her eyes, Christina comes up to Tris and holds out her hand, "I'm Christina," she says "and this is Will," she adds pointing to Will who waves,

"Here's my brother Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna," says Uriah

"Hello," says Tris

"Right, so I'll show you to your room and you guys can rest for a bit,"

"alright," they say

Uriah takes them upstairs and I find my eyes ligering on Tris, she's small but strong, shy but confident at the same time and I finding myslef falling in love with the scotish accent everytime she speaks.

**There you are please review, also if you ike this check out my other story called 'The Question'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So here is the next chapter, it has came to my attention that I may use some language that might not be similar to my American readers so if that is the case then please PM me the words or mention them in a review, I won't be offended I'd rather have ten PMs with about twenty words then have you all confused, Thanks!**

**Four's POV**

I bring the rest of the girls bags in and I accidently drop a backpack and hear something break, Uriah who was walking down the stairs at that point asks "What was that?" I shrug, hoping it wasn't something important, I crouch and open up the bag, and from the scent that has come from it and the shards of glass I know what it is, "It was just a perfume bottle,"

"Okay, whose bag is it?" Uriah asks, I carefully look through the bag and take out anything that might be damaged by the perfume; I have taken out a book, a jacket, some headphones and a picture, I look and see who's picture it is and see Tris and a woman that looks so much like her, it must be her mother, "It's Tris' bag,"

"Any damage?" he asks

"Well aside from the perfume bottle, no,"

"Okay clear out the glass and give it to Shauna, she's washing some of her clothes I think," says Uriah, I get up and tip the glass into the bin, I hand it to Shauna who just says "Smooth move,"

I go into the sitting lounge and sit on the sofa with Uriah, "So are the girls asleep?" I ask

"Yeah they're exhausted, I told them if they aren't awake by dinner I'd wake them," he says

"Alright," I say

_**Four Hours Later...**_

I'm sitting in the kitchen with Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Will and Christina, when Marlene walks in "Hello," she says

"Hey," we all say "Where's Tris?" asks Shauna

"She's still asleep, she hasn't slept since the other day,"

"Why?" I ask

"Because Tris being Tris decided to leave all her packing to the last minute saying 'It'll be fine I don't have that much stuff,' but she was wrong," she says, we laugh

"You hungry? we could make dinner if you want,"says Uriah

"Err... Yeah that should be great," she says with a smile,

"What do we have?" asks Christina

"I think we got some pizza in the freezer," says Zeke

"Perfect," says Will, and Zeke gets up to put them in the oven,

"Marlene come sit here," says Uriah, you can tell he's wasting no time in getting to know her, she sits down and they start talking and I tune out, and start playing Angry Birds on my phone until Zeke says "Pizzas are nearly done," I get up to go wash my hands.

Once I've done that I think I may as well go and wake Tris up, I'm just about to knock when I hear voices:

"Hi mum," that sounds like Tris, she must be on the phone,

"Hello Beatrice, how's Chicago?" says another voice, it must be her mother if she calls her Beatrice, that must be her real name,

"I haven't seen much so far, how's Scotland?" she asks

"It's fine, everyone's missing you,"

"Everyone?"

"You know, me, your Dad, Caleb and Susan," I hear Tris snort "What?" her mother asks

"The only way Susan would miss me is if I brought Caleb here with me,"

"You really need to let that go," her mom says

"How can I she used me to get to him!" Tris says

"Look your brother's happy can't you just except that," Caleb must be Tris' brother, and Tris seems pretty wound up by what this this Susan person did, I better go in before either of them say something they will regret, I knock on the door and open it, Tris is sitting on her bed with a laptop infront of her, oh, she's on video chat, she looks up and smiles,

"Hey, I just came to tell you that dinners ready," I say

"Who's there?" asks Tris' mom

"One of the people who live here mum I gotta go," says Tris

"Show me him," her mom says, I smile at the expression Tris makes

"No," she says

"Show me or I'll personally fly over to meet your friends and bring some baby pictures,"

Tris has pure dread in her eyes as she turns her laptop around and I see her mother with a smile of victory on her face, "Hello, I'm Natalie," say her mom,

"Four," I say

"Is that a nickname," she asks

"Yeah," I say with a small smile, I think that family has a way to get smiles out of me first Tris and now Natalie, Tris turns her laptop back "happy now?" she says

"He's handsome," says Natalie, I laugh quietly,

"God women, I'll speak to you later," says Tris, and she closes her laptop and turns to me, "I'm sorry about my mum,"

"Don't be, she seems nice," she smiles and gets up and walks out the room, we head down to the kitchen and take our seats,

_**Tris' POV**_

I sit in-between Marlene and Four at dinner, but I try not to join in with conversation, which is inevitable considering, these people know nothing about me and they want to find stuff out,

"So Tris were did you and Uriah meet?" asks Shauna

"At Reading and Leeds festival, I went with my friend Robert, who also invited Uriah and we happened to like the same bands aswell so when Robert went back to the tent me and Uriah went and listened to Muse play the entire album 'The Origin of Symmetry' it was amazing,"

"What's Reading and Leeds festival?" Will asks, I stare wide eyed at him, "You don't know?" I ask, and I am answered with a lode of nods, I turn to Uriah, "You never told them about it?"

"They didn't know I went, they just thought I went to Britain for a couple of weeks,"

"Oh. Well, Reading and Leeds are two twin festivals that happen every year at the end of august I went four years in a row," I explain

"Is that were those colourful bracelets on your wrist are from?" Four asks, I nod

"Have you ever been to one of them Marlene?" asks Shauna

"Oh God no, I hate camping," say Marlene

"I've been trying to get her to understand that its not just about the camping and that I have made some amazing memories at them concerts," I say

"Why did you go so many times?" asks Zeke

"Because I love the atmosphere and coming from a small village just outside Glasgow you don't see that much stuff," I say, they all nod and we return to eating.

When we're done I go and put some Pjamas on, I realise I haven't check my phone since we left Glasgow I look through my bag and it's not there.

**Marlene's POV**

We walk into the lounge and I remember something I have to do, "Christina, could you take me shopping tomorrow, it's Tris' birthday next week and I need to get her a gift," I say

"Of course," she says

"What's that, it's Tris' birthday next week we should throw her a party," says Uriah,

"Yeah, but lets make it a surprise," says Shauna, we all nod.

Tris comes in wearing some sweatpants and a loose top, "Marlene," she says "have you seen my phone," I shake my head and say "Do you think you left it in Glasgow?" she nods

"It's okay tomorrow we're going shopping we can get you a new phone then," says Will, Tris nods and sit next to Four on the sofa, I think she likes him but the funny thing is I think he likes her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! If you haven't read my other story then you need to know that the next few days I'm busy, but I'll update ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: you know how it is**

**Four's POV**

I wake up the next morning to the sound of someone singing in the shower, they're good I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom door,

"Hey I heard you were a Wild One, oooooo, if I took you home It'd be a home run, show me how you do, I wanna shut down the club with you, hey I heard you were a Wild one,"

The door opens and Tris stands there with a towel round her, she starts when she sees me, ands says "God, you scared me," I move out the way so she can get out,

"You'd think living in such a big house they'd have more then one bathroom,"I say, she laughs

"You have a nice voice,"I say

"Thanks," she says and walks down the hall I notice a small tattoo on the back of her neck,

I go and have a quick shower, I find myself thinking about Tris, she's not like any other girl I've met before, she doesn't see herself the way other people do, she's beautiful, and even though I don't know her that well I think I like her.

**Marlene's POV**

We all go to the train station everyone can drive but they only have one car, we all pile onto the train, there aren't many seats so we can't sit as a group, I sit next to Uriah, I'm begining to like him he's so kind, and handsome.

Tris sits next to Four, I can't wait to see her face at the party, then I think of something "Uriah, how are we going to plan Tris' party if she's with us?"

"Err... I think we could get Four to distracted he while we get things sorted," he says

"Why Four?" I ask

"Well don't tell anyone but I think her likes her,"

"I think so to," I say with a smile,

"I'll text Four now," he says and takes out his phone

**Four's POV**

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket:

_Uriah: Hey Four keep Tris busy while we get stuf for the party_

I look over to Uriah, catch his eye and nod.

When we get off the train and I take Tris' hand, it makes a shot of electricity go up my arm I say, "Lets go get you a phone," she nods and I take her to the phone store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris' POV**

Oh my God, he is holding my hand, volunteraly I try to keep a calm face but that is difficult when there is shots of electricity going through my arm.

He takes me into a phone shop and I start looking for a phone, I have some money that my mum gave me before I left that will be enough to get me a phone, but I do need a way to get money, I need a job.

"Hey Four, do you know a place where I could get a job?" I ask

"Err... There is a coffee shop down the street that's hiring, we could try there," he says

"Okay we could check after I get my phone." I say, I end up buying an iPhone 4, it's not the newest model but it will surfice.

Four takes my phone and types something in when I look at it again I see that he has added his number

"Yay my first contact, I feel like I should have a celebration," I say and he laughs.

Four takes me to the coffee shop and as soon as we walk through the door his face drops, I wonder why, I walk over to the counter were a tall boy with shiney black hair and green eyes is working, "Hey, what can I get you?" he says in a sqeaky voice,

"Hi I saw that you were hiring and I need a job so can I speak to the manager?" I say

"Sure follow me,"he says, he takes me to an office in the back of the shop and knocks on the door "Come in," says a male voice, the boy opens the door and says "I'm Peter by the way," I smile at him and walk into the office,

There is a boy sitting behind a desk, he dosen't look much oder then Four, he has long greasy hair and alot if pircings in his face, "Hello, I'm Eric how can I help you?"

"I'm here for the waitress job," I say

"Oh really, okay fill out this application and you can start Monday," he says, I take the piece of paper and fill it in, give it back and say good-bye.

**Four's POV**

Why did I say here? I could of helped her find a better job then working in this shit-house, I had to say the place that was owned by the person who has made my life hell.

She comes back out of the office and smiles, "I start Monday," she says,

"I'll drive you here if you want," I say, she nods, I need to make sure Eric dosen't do anything to her, like the last waitress, I remember it vividly,

_Flashback_

I was walking down the street with Will, we were just walking past the shop when a girl ran out screaming, her clothes were torn and she had tears on her cheeks, me and Will walked up to her and asked what happened she told us that Eric had his hands all over her, without hesitation we called the police, but he wasn't charged with anything, there was no evidence.

_End of Flashback_

What have I got her into? I don't want to see her getting hurt, but I can't tell her without explaining how I know, and she hate me for getting her into this, and I don't want her to hate me I actually want the complete opposite. I feel my phone vibrte in my pocket,

_Uriah- Hey Man, we got all the stuff for the party, meet you and Tris back at the house._

_Oh and on the way back pick up the Chinease we ordered please, Thanks!_

"Looks like the others are gonna meet us back at the house, lets go," we walk to the train station and go back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris' POV**

I sit on the train next to him, we sit in silence until he speaks up,

"So, Marlene says it's your birthday next week, what day?"

"Friday," I say

"Friday, thats the 22nd, Friday 22nd October,"

"You got it," I say

"Thats quite close to halloween," he says

"I hear that's quite a big holiday here," I say

"Yeah, we do celebrate it quite abit, whats do you do in Britain?" he asks

"Well in Britain, we just put a pumpkin outside our house, some people decorate them a little, and there's always one person on the street that goes completely overboard, then at night all the kids go out and go trick-or-treating, and mayby there would be a halloween party or two," I say,

"That's like here, but a bit more enthusiastic, we always have a halloween party," he says

"Really? I bet you Marlene has already chosen my halloween costume already, she has every year since I met her," I say, he laughs,

"You bet me? How much?" he asks, I give him a look, "I didn't mean it," I say

"Oh, I get it," he says, getting up; it must be our stop,

"Get what?" I say, my voice surprises me, confident, flirtatious even, we get off the train,

"I get that your scared you'll lose," he says

"I'm not scared," I retort playfully,

"Okay I bet you that she hasn't even thought about getting you a costume yet," he says

"What do I get if I win?" I say stepping forward enjoying myself,

"You get twenty dollars... but if I win I get... a kiss," that takes me by surprise, I mean I wouldn't say no if Four tried to kiss me but I would never imagine that he would want to, unless he was really, really drunk,

"Okay, deal," I say confidently because I'm pretty sure Marlene would follow her tradition,

"Okay, lets go I told the others we'd pick up dinner," he says,

**Four's POV**

I can't believe it she said yes! When I said that I was being opptimistic, but I'm over the moon now.

We pick up dinner and walk back to the house, when we get there Tris wastes no time on getting an answer off Marlene, we're sitting down for dinner when she asks,

"Four told me you guys host a halloween party every year, you doing it this year too?"

"Yeah," says Zeke

"Marlene, you had the chance to think what I'm going to be, considering you always chose for me," she says

"To be honest I haven't even thought about it, but I'm sure something will come to mind," says Marlene, Tris glances at me, I wink at her and smile, see rolls her eyes but I can see she is surpressing a smile.

After dinner I ask Tris, "So do you want me to show you around the neighbourhood?" I say,

"Okay," she says and we walk out the door.

*Page Break*

I take her to a park that's at the end of the street and lead her towards the forest.

When we are surrounded by trees I stop her and say, "Come on, pay up," she hesitates a few seconds then comes toward me, she stands on her tiptoes and kisses my lips, I wrap my arms around her waist and she moves her arms around my neck, I push her up against a tree and deepen the kiss, she doesn't pull back so I don't either.

When we finally pull away we smile, I whisper to her "You know I think you enjoyed that more then I did,"

"I didn't," she says with a smile,

"I bet you did," I say

"Okay I bet you I didn't enjoy that as much as you, if I win you kiss me. if you win I kiss you,"

"Deal... So?"

"I think we both win,"

"Well in that case," I say and kiss her again more intensly.

This time when we pull away I whisper in her ear, "So I think it's safe to say your my girlfriend now,"

"Do you want me to be," she asks

"Yeah," I say

"Well I think I'm over ruled," she say, this has just became the best day of my life.

**Hey guys! so I'd like to thanks for all your reviews and I'd also like to tell you that I have gone back to school so I might not post as much, so what I am proposing I do is post every friday and anyother day I can, deal? don't forget to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thought I would update today because I haven't updated this in a while and I have a friend round tomorrow, so here you are,**

**Tris' POV**

We stay in the forest for another hour and just sit there and talk, get to know eachother better, by the end of it I feel like I have known him my whole life, his name is Tobias Eaton, he grew up in Brooklyn, New York, he moved to Chicago when he was eighteen, he is twenty-two now, two years difference,

We go to back to the house hand in hand,

We sit on the sofa, and everyone looks at us expactantly, Christina narrows her eyes then they widen "Oh my God, you hooked up!" I immediatly start blushing, answering her question,

"Jeez Four you don't hold back do you," says Zeke, we all laugh and Uriah turns on the TV and starts flicking through the channels, he accidently stops on one, "Rugby!" me and Marlene explain at the same time,

"What?" asks Will

"Rugby, it's the English version of 'football'," I say, putting air quotes around football,

"Why the air quotes?" Shauna says,

"Well our football is your soccer," Marlene says,

"So whats the difference with Rugby," asks Christina,

"It's brutal," I say, "Unlike your football players these guys don't wear helmets,"

"It can't be that bad," Tobias says,

"Just watch," I say, we watch, nothing really happens untill one player tackles another and fligs him on the ground, which causes everyone except me and Marlene to cringe and look away,

"Okay, I see your point, but I still think football is more difficult," says Zeke,

"Okay, Marlene and I have both played rugby sincee we were little, tomorrow we will see if we can tackle you, if we don't you teach us how to play football the American way, but if we win you all have to try _Haggis,_" I say, I can see Marlene holding back a gag, and I surpress a smile,

"Deal," says Zeke, this is going to be fun,

**Sorry it's short and rubbish but I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow, so here it is I'll update on Saturday, Bye P.S do you all know what haggis is?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four's POV**

The next day I wake up to the smell of food coming from the kitchen, I get up and follow the smell, I walk into the kitchen and find Tris and Uriah cooking breakfast,

"Morning," I say

"Morning," They say in unison, I go over and kiss Tris' cheek, "What non for me?" say Uriah,

"Not likely," I say with a chuckle, he pouts,

"Why don't you ask Marlene, Uriah?" Tris says, Uriah's pout quickly turns into a blush, which causes Tris and I to laugh,

"What ya cookin'?" I ask,

"Pancakes," says Tris, I look in the pan and see a thin omelette type batter,

"You sure?" I ask,

"_British _pancakes,"she ammends,

"I tried them when I went to Britain, they're nice," Uriah says,

"Okay," I say, as everyone walks in, "Pancakes!" Marlene exclaims, Tris starts to serve the pancakes she puts some lemon juice on the table with some sugar and syrup, we start to eat, they're quite nice,

"Tris these are great," says Shauna,

"Thanks," Tris says timidly

"Tris you should make some shortbread," suggests Marlene

"What? No!" says Tris, " The last time I did that you got ill,"

"Because you let Caleb do most of the work," says Marlene, Tris laughs,

"What's shortbread?" Christina asks,

"Do you guys know anything about any other country?" Tris asks, shes replied with shrugs,

"Well it's a biscuit or 'cookie' that is made up of mainly butter and sugar," she explains, we all nod,

"Well I'm going to get ready we have a bet to settle Tris," says Zeke,

"Oh yeah," Tris says getting up, "Lets get this done shall we,"

**Tris' POV**

We all walk to the park Shauna has packed a picnic and Lynn and Christina have brought some games to play,

We set our stuff down and Zeke and Tobias stand about two metres in front of me and Marlene,

"You can back down right now," says Zeke,

"Never gonna happen," says Marlene,

"Okay then," Tobias says, him and Zeke just stand there and wait, I look over at Marlene and she looks back and nods slightly, we both wait a second before breaking into a sprint and tackling them both on to the floor, I land on top of Tobias who just looks at me in shock, I can hear everyone laughing, I get off Tobias and help him up,

"Seriously Four she's half your size," says Will,

"Would you care to try?" Tobias says,

"Okay," says Will getting up,

"Oh me to!" says Uriah, me and Marlene take the same routine we did last time and tackle them on to the floor aswell, Tobias helps me up and I turn to Zeke,

"So how many will trying Haggis?" I ask,

"Me, Four, Will and Uriah," Zeke mumbles,

"Perfect," I say, we settle down and have lunch.

After we have lunch we play hide and seek, Tobias is the first so look for everyone else, I run and hide behind a tree, I see Uriah hide behind a bush thinking he was invisible, but he wasn't Tobias found him almost immediatly, he finds Marlene next who hid in a childrens playground, he finds Will who was hiding in a basketball court, he finds Christina who was hiding behind a car, he finds Zeke who hid under a picnic table, I see him look in my direction and I press my back to the tree and be quiet, I look around the tree and he's no where to be found, where is h-

"BOO!" Tobias shouts and I let out a small scream he luahs and lifts me over his shoulder like a sack I start shouting a him but laughing at the same time "FOUR... PUT... ME... DOWN!" I say between laughs, he puts me down when we get to the group and I glare at him,

"Twis I'm sowy," he says like a five year old, I can't help but smile,

"Fine," I say,

"Whoses turn is it now?" Uriah asks,

"Yours," says Tobias, Uriah starts to count and I go to hide but Tobias pulls me into the woods, he wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me against him we stay like that for a couple of minutes until he touches his lips to mine, I'm loving my life in Chicago.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been busy, I started playing rounders (not even a lie), my teachers have been giving me tonnes of homework (most of it is creative writing so I weren't complaining), I've been preparing for a drama assessment (don't stress my exams aren't till a couple of years yet) and the usuall art of procrastination... well thats enough about my crapshack of a life here is the chapter.**

**Four's POV**

I sat in the living room with Will, Zeke and Uriah the girls were in the kitchen preparing the 'haggis' I have no idea what it is, but it doesn't sound good,

"Why did you say I'd try it!" Uriah grumbles to Zeke, we were all pretty much thinking the same thing,

"Because you all were tackled by them to," Zeke says, still wounded about the fact that he got tackled by Marlene, Shauna walks in with a grin on her face, "You guys ready?" she asked, we all reluctantly stood up and walked in to the kitchen,

"Hello," Tris says, "You guys ready?"

"I guess," we say, she smiles and she and Marlene walk over with plates, they set one down in front of each of us,

"What. The. Fuck is that!" says Uriah, he took the words from my mouth but I just sit there with my jaw dropped,

"It looks like a a pile of shit," **(A/N Excuse my language) **says Will, I still say nothing just sit there and look at the thing, that I can't really decribe, in front of me

"Well you better start eatting it before it gets cold and makes it impossible to eat," says Marlene,

"I think I might take that approuch," says Zeke, "So, I don't have to eat it,

"Oh no, you have to eat it, we had a deal, and if you don't eat it, I'll personaly shove it down your throat," says Tris, and with that we start eatting... It's... DISGUSTING, I look around and see Zeke downing a glass of water, Will looking a shade of green and Uriah actully enjoying it... wait, what?

"Your seriously enjoying that?" I ask, after I managed to get it down my throat,

"Yeah what's the problem?" Uriah says,

"It's gross!" says Will,

"No it's not," Uriah says defensively, he girls who were laughing at our reaction are sitting there staring at him,

"Well that's a first," says Marlene,

"Is your stomach coated with steel or something?" says Tris,

"Why?" says Uriah,

"YOU'RE EATING A BLOODY SHEEP STOMACH!" Tris exclaims, and just like that Uriah is up like a shoot to the sink washing it out his mouth,

"You made us eat a sheep stomach," says Zeke,

"Yeah," says Marlene, I just sit there for a second contemplating what they just said, Tris notices this and walks over to me and starts waving her hand in front of my face,

"Four? Four? You still in there?" she asks, I don't reply,

"I think he's in shock," she says, the girls laugh, the guys just say things like "No kidding," and "Can you blame him?"

"Tris..." I start,

"Yes?" she says,

"We're gonna get you back for that," I say still slightly dazed, she looks around to see Will, Uriah and Zeke nodding,

"Run, Tris, Run!" shouts Christina, Tris doesn't have to be told twice, she sprints out the room, Zeke, Uriah, Will and I quickly follow, she runs out the front door and closes it behind her, we still follow her, we follow her out on to the street, I look up and down the sidewalk, she's no where to be found,

"Where'd she go?" asks Will

"She can't of gone far," says Zeke, the door opens and the rest of the girls come out,

"Where's Tris?" asks Marlene,

"We don't know," says Uriah, I'm starting to panic know, where is she?

"Come on we have to find her it's getting dark and it's freezing out here," says Shauna,

"I'm calling her," I say and go back inside to get my phone, I pick it up and dial Tris' number, I wait,

'_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals,'_

My heart drops as I reconise the song, 'Radioactive- Imagine Dragons' it's Tris' ringtone and it's coming from her back pack. She's in a place she doesn't know, with no phone or sense of direction, with the sun setting and temperature dropping, and I remember she was only wearing a thin T-shirt, leggings and boots.

I run back out on to the street despirate for a gilmse of her blonde head, but I'm not successful, then I hear the scream.

**Tris' POV (Before the scream...)**

I run out on to the street laughing, I run across the road and into and allyway, I press my back into the wall, Tobias, Uriah, Zeke and Will are on the street, looking for me, I can't hear there conversations or see there expressions very well, Marlene, Christina and Shauna are on the street to now, I'm about to go out and show myself when there is a tap on my shoulder, I turn and see a smiling Peter "Hey," he says,

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I ask,

"I'm just going out with my friends," he says, gesturing towards a large boy and someone you could misjudge for a twig behind him, "This is Al and Drew," he says,

"Hi,"I say,

"Can I ask why you're in an alley?" Peter says,

"I'm hiding," I say pointing in the direction of the guys, Peter looks out and his eyes harden,

"Your with... them?" he asks quietly,

"Yeah, Four and I are sort of a... thing," I say, Peter's face drops and he looks towards his friends and nods, they start to come toward me, "Hey, wha-!" I say loudly but I'm cut off by a warm hand around my mouth, I start to struggle against the tightening grips, and bite down on the hand covering my mouth, it removes itself from my face and I scream, my head connects with the wall and everything goes dark.

**There you are, I hope you liked it. One thing before I say goodbye, have any of you thought that Al's suicide in the book wasn't suicide but... Murder, what if the reason Al was found at the bottom of the chasm was because he was Divergent #collectivegasp. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Four's POV**

As soon as I heard the scream, I bolted into the alley across the street, I see somethiing I really wish I didn't, I see one of Peter's pathetic little friends standing over Tris, he is standing on her ankle, he turns his head and sees me instant terror swims into his eyes, before he can turn and run I punch him, hard, in the jaw, he is out cold, I look down the alley and see Peter and another guy running away, I am about to run after them when I see a lode of blood on the walls, I look on the floor and see Tris, her head heavly bleeding. She's unconsious,

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" I yell, I kneel next to Tris, place her head carefully on my lap, not caring if I get blood on it, I only care that it's her blood, and she is losing more by the second,

"Tris? Tris? Tris?! Please open your eyes, please!" I say, Marlene and Uriah come into the alley, Marlene falls to her knees in a sob,

"Tris! Come on! Wake up! Please, wake up!" she chokes out, I check her pulse, it's weak, she's ice cold, I take off my jacket and drap it over her small body, I feel numb, the emotions that came in full force when I found her have left me feeling empty, like I've went into over load and completly shut down.

The ambulance comes and Tris is taken away, I said Marlene can go with her and I'd follow in the car with everyone else, I get in the car with the bag I had Christina get for Tris, I remembered to slip her phone into it before we leave, I hear the sound her phone makes when it gets a message, I look at the screen: _Peter, _I feel anger fill me, _Hasn't he done enough damage?! _ I think I open the message,

_Peter: Don't bother coming in to work, if you know whats good for you!_

I shake my head, lean back into the head rest and look out the car window, I feel responsible for what happened, I will never do anything to hurt her again, I will protect her from everything that will threaten her... listen to me I've known her what a couple of days and I sound like I've fallen in love with her, maybe I have, she has changed me some how, I mean before everyone had to battle to get a decent conversation with me, but with her, I find myself wanting to come out of my shell a bit, I don't know, only time can tell now.

* * *

We pull up next to the hospital, I run up the front desk,

"Beatrice Prior?" I say,

"Erm... room 6a," says the nurse,

"Thank you," I say, I turn and run up the stairs, not chosing the elevator, I can run faster up the stairs and I don't like small spaces, I reach the sixth floor and see Marlene in the hallway I go up to her,

"How is she?" I ask, Marlene looks up, her cheecks are covered in tears and her eyes are bloodshot, she is still crying heavly,

"She has a broken ankle and a major concusion, she is most likely to have no memory of her life at all, and she's not responding to the medicine they are giving her, I was just in there and her heart moniter started going crazy, they told me to leave," she sobs, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Christina and Will have joined us in the hallway at this point, Uriah goes up and hugs her she sobs into his shoulder, the doctor comes out and says,

"We've managed to calm her down, she is still asleep but is most likely going to wake up before morning, you can visit her but only two at a time," and with that he leaves, Marlene and I go into the room first, and I can see why Marlene is crying, Tris is lying in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on, she is hooked up to so many machines I lose count, we stand in the doorway for a moment, taking in the image of the girl who only a few hours ago was laughing, joking and talking to her friends, how different she looks now, she looks so weak, but I know she's the opposite, she's strong.

I walk over to her bed and sit on the chair at the side of it, I take her hand and with the other one I brush the hair out of her face, I feel like I'm about to break, the insides of me are twisting and turning, ready for me to snap, but I won't, I have to be strong, the doctor says she will wake up soon and I will not have her open her eyes to see her best friend and boyfriend sniveling like idiots,

"I'm going to go call her parents," Marlene whispers and leaves the room, I stand a little, lean in and kiss her forehead, before I sit back down I whisper to her "Come back to me Tris, I'm lose without you,"

* * *

Marlene comes back in about twenty minutes later, "How'd it go?" I ask,

"They're worried, I told them I'd call when she woke up," she says, I nod,

"What are we going to do if she wakes up and doesn't remember us?" she says,

"We'll help her the best we can, we'll even get her family to send some pictures of her childhood to help jog her memory," after I said 'pictures of her childhood' Marlene's eye bolted up,

"How could I have forgotten, I have a lode of pictures and DVDs that Tris' mum gave me, she said to give them to her on her birthday," she says

"That's great, we'll bring them here when she wakes up," I say,

"I hope she wakes up soon I want my best friend back," she whispers, _'And I want my girlfriend back' _I think,

It's been hours, and still there is no sign Tris is coming out of her coma, I stay by her side as the others rotate around taking turns to sit on the other chair, waiting with me for just a glimpse of those beautiful Blue/grey eyes we all know and love.

* * *

I'm on my own in the room now everyone was told to leave, get some rest, I didn't see the point, like anyone would sleep tonight, I promised Marlene I'd call the minute she woke up, she wouldn't leave if I didn't promise, she had Uriah go back to the house to pick up the box of Tris' memories and a laptop saying 'we need to be prepared for when she wakes up,'

* * *

I'm looking through a photo album, smiling at the sight of Tris, looking beautiful, in a one-shouldered light turquoise dress that goes down to the floor and has diamonds around her waist,her hair is swepped over one shoulder held back by a diamond pin, she is standing next to Marlene who is wearing a long red dress that I'm sure Uriah would love, I'm distracted by stirring in Tris' bed I look up and see she is regaining conciousness, she starts having a coughing fit and I sprint to the door and start yelling for a nurse, a nurse comes in and starts pressing lodes of buttons on one of the moniters, Tris finally calms down and the nurse switches her mask for some tubes that go into her nose, after that she leaves and I'm left standing in the corner, I'm keeping my distance because she might not remember me and I don't want to creep her out,

"Do you remember me?" I ask, she looks at me closely narrowing her eyes, then saying,

"Your vaguely familiair, sorry, how am I suppose to know you?" I move across the room, taking a seat next to her bed,

"It's okay, you don't need to apologise, my name is Tobias, but people call me Four, we're kinda a couple," I say,

"Really? Wow, have to admit I didn't expect that," she says with a smile, I smie back,

"So what am I doing here?" she asks

"You were attacked, you lost a lot of blood," I say and she nods her head,

"So what are we going to do now?" she says,

"Well, I'm mean't to call your best friend Marlene, but I'll leave that until morning, I guess we could start rebuilding you past by watching some videos and looking at pictures," I say,

"Sounds like a plan," she says, she moves over a little and pats the space next to her, I sit next to her on the bed and watch countless vidoes of Christmases, Birthdays, holidays and anything else that we find, Tris asks the occasional question which I answer to the best of my ability, Tris eventally falls asleep I get up kiss her forehead and walk over to the bed that a nurse has made up in the corner of the room and I fall asleep thinking I am getting My Tris back.

**I feel naughty, sorry for not updating for a million years but I have been busy, please review but if you don't I don't care as long as your enjoying it that's all that matters, I'm NOT one of those authors that are like 'Give me a thousand reviews and I'll post a new chapter #kneelpeasants' I honestly don't see the point. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Four's POV**

_I walk into the living room, I see Tris sitting on the couch, I smile when I see her, she looks up to me and her eyes widen in terror, "Who are you?" she asks, fear obvious in her voice, what is she on about? _

"_Tris? It's me Tobias," I say, I'm definitely confused, why doesn't she know me? She shakes her head rapidly, I take a step closer to her and she moves away,_

"_Don't come any closer, I'm warning you," she says, I don't listen, I step closer, and she stands and moves to the other side of the room,_

"_I told you not to come closer!" she says, her voice is dripping with terror, something shoot through me, not adrenaline, fear, it's coursing through me like acid, she has to know me, she has to,_

_I take another step forward and she takes another step back, all of a sudden the scene around us changes, we're on top of a skyscraper, my fear develops, my breathing becomes heavy,_

_I look over to Tris, my heart drops, she's gone, I edge myself over to the ledge, my fear subsiding, only to increase when I see the scene below, Tris, my Tris, lying on the ground, her limbs bent at awkward angles, blood circling her head, just by one look I know she's dead, I pull myself back and sit there silently, anxiety and grief building within me, I killed her._

"Tobias? Tobias! Tobias, wake up!" My eyes shoot open, I see Tris sitting in her hospital bed, I breathe a sigh of relief, it was a dream,

"Are you okay? You were tossing and turning a lot," she says,

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bad dream," I say,

"Oh, you wanna talk about it?" she says,

"No it's nothing to worry about," I says '_because you're here with me'_ I think,

"Okay, come here," she says, I walk over to her and she gives me a hug,

"I would have came over to you but I'm sort of stuck here," she says, I smile and hug her back,

"I remember," she whispers, I pull back shocked,

"You do?" I say, she nods,

"It all sort of came back last night, I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch more videos," she said pointing to the laptop, "I watched this one video and something just clicked, I remember everything," she beams,

"What about your attack do you remember the people there," I say, hopefully she will remember who them to guys were,

"That's the thing, the attack is all blurry, but I remember talking to someone and them introducing me to these two people," she says,

"Well at least it's some progress huh?" I say,

"Yeah I guess," she says, I lean over and kiss her, "Thanks for remembering me," I say,

"I'm surprised I forgot," she says,

**Hello, here is the chapter, to all of you people who don't know, I wrote a one-shot called 'Gone' if you haven't please R&R it would do me a favour, **

**To divergentdandelion and Fanofdivergent, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to cry, thanks for reviewing though x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uriah's POV**

I'm sitting in the living room, to worried to sleep, I'm looking at pictures of me and Tris at Reading and Leeds festival, each picture holds a special memory; like one where Tris is standing next to the tent in her boots, shorts and a t-shirt, I remember the weather being perfect, but the ground still being wrecked so anywhere you stood you'd sink, I smile at the memory of one of my boots getting stuck and it coming off and I ended up getting a muddy foot, Tris laughed so hard she fell over, I hear the door creak open, I turn and see Marlene, looking beautiful in her pyjamas, her eyes are swollen with tears,

"Come on," I say, as I pat the sofa next to me, she comes over and sits beside me and I wrap my arms around her and she cries into my shoulder, I can't help but feel pained, I want to tell her how I've felt about her since I met her really, but instead, I just sit there and let her tears dampen my shirt,

When she calms down a little, she pulls back and wipes her eyes,

"I'm sorry, it's just-"she starts but her voice cracks, cutting off her sentence,

"Shh, it's okay, shh" I say pulling her into another hug,

"I was just thinking about all the memories that I had with her that she might not even remember," she whispers,

"I know, I was thinking of the same thing," I say, she pulls back, again, but this time confused, I just show her the picture,

"Oh, so when did you meet her?" she asks,

"When Robert and I picked her up to travel down," I say,

"Oh, so you know Robert," she says,

"Yeah, I met him when I was in school, and I was over in Britain on a field trip," I say,

"Oh, I'm not surprised you met Tris then, them to where practically inseparable," she says,

"What about you? Weren't you close to them?" I ask,

"Tris, yes, Robert, not really, yeah we were all friends but I was closer to my friend Lynn," she says,

"Who's Lynn?" I ask,

"Well back in Scotland, Tris, Robert and I went to boarding school, and Tris and I had to share a room with a girl called Lynn, she was from Chicago actually," she says,

"Wait was her last name, Riley?" I say,

"Yeah..." she says,

"Oh my God, that's Shauna's sister," I say,

"No," she says, I nod; I can't believe it Lynn used to be my best friend, until she got into some big trouble so her parents sent her to a Scottish boarding school,

"Yeah, small world," I say, she just stares at me for a minute, our faces so close I can see the every spec of detail in her beautiful eyes,

She surprises me next by leaning in and kissing me, it was so unexpected that I don't think I just kiss back,

But it's over to quickly and she is already by the door, she turns around a second just to say,

"Thank you," and then she's gone,

I'm screwed.

**Thanks to everyone for telling me how they celebrate the 4****th**** of July, I will use them, sorry for the lateness of the chapter, but I was out all day yesterday watching The Great Gatsby so I'll update asap, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I sit in the hospital room for an hour just talking, it's nice, not having to worry about anything, just listening to each other's stories, he seems really interested in all the festivals I've been to,

"So is Reading and Leeds the only festival you've been to?" he asks,

"No, I've been to Glastonbury a couple of times," I reply,

"Wow, it must have taken ages to get to those places, because isn't Scotland in the middle of nowhere?" he says smiling,

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" I say chuckling "It does take a while but I love travelling, so I don't mind,"

"When was the first time you went?" he asks,

"Erm, when I was sixteen, I had an argument with my parents and they said I was acting like a child so I showed them how responsible I was" I say,

"By taking off across the country at sixteen?" he says

"Yep," I say and he laughs, and shakes his head,

"How many heart attacks did you give you parents growing up?" he says,

"A couple," I say slyly, he laughs again,

"No but seriously, I had to show my parents that I was responsible enough to travel, because that's what I want to do, travel everywhere," I say, now serious,

"Really?" he says,

"Yeah, I'll grab my bags and money then just take off to-"

"Madison? Milwaukee? Won't get that far with the money you have," he laughs,

"Well if worse comes to worse, I'll borrow of my dad, he owns an I.T. company so he's quite rich, oh, and I have that job," I say, his face drops, I wonder why? I'm about to ask him, when he takes my hand and starts to speak,

"Tris, I'm not sure if you should go back there," he says softly,

"Why?" I say, furrowing my eyebrows,

"Erm, I just don't think it's the right job for you," he says, obviously lying, but I don't ask him to elaborate, because I know he won't,

"Look Tobias, I have to start somewhere, but I have to start somewhere right?" I say,

"Right," he sighs.

**Break Page**

**Tobias' POV**

After the conversation with Tris about her work situation the doctor comes in and tells her she can go,

"What? She just woke from being unconscious and doesn't she have a broken ankle?" I say,

"Oh, no, she doesn't it was just slightly bruised, why would you think it was broken?" he says,

"Her friend, Marlene, said she did," I say, slightly embarrassed,

"Well Marlene always did know how to exaggerate things," she says, giggling at the blush that has coated my cheeks,

"Well, if that's the case you can go home, do you need a cab?" the doctor asks,

"Yes please," I say.

Once Tris is ready and the cab is here, we go home, we didn't tell anyone that we're coming home, I just texted everyone saying that Tris hadn't woken up yet so they should take their time coming, I even stressed the fact that visiting hours didn't start for an hour,

"We should trick them," she says, I nod, we plan it so Tris walks into the kitchen like nothing happened and start making her breakfast,

We get to the house, pay the cab driver and walk into house quietly, we walk down the hall and I peak through the crack of the door, I see everyone in there, I turn to Tris and nod, she nods back and walks in,

"Good morning," she says brightly, everyone just sits there looking shocked and confused, when Tris finishes making a bowl of cereal she sits on the counter and starts eating, I walk in muttering a 'morning guys' I go over and kiss Tris' cheek, get a spoon out the draw and start eating her cereal, everyone continues to stare until Tris says,

"Look guys I know I'm sexy but I'm taken," she says, I laugh, but everyone just sits there for another moment before engulfing her in hugs,

"Oh my God, Tris, Four said you hadn't woken up yet," Marlene exclaims,

"He lied," Tris says like it's no big deal, Marlene comes over and hits me in the arm,

"Why did you lie?" she says,

"What we thought you deserved after your exaggeration," I say,

"What are you on about?" she says,

"You said she had a broken ankle but it isn't it's just slightly bruised," I say, at this she looks mortified which makes everyone laugh, then something really unexpected happens.

**Oh snap! bet you can't guess what it is, anyway, sorry about the crappiness but I'm sick I have a cold, in summer, I will post on my other story later, BTW I have put the link to my twitter on my profile please follow, I might post hints for my future stories on it**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris POV**

I sat there and watched as Uriah crossed the room and kissed Marlene, everyone was shell shocked what surprised me was that Marlene kissed back!

"Well, now we know they don't believe in no PDA," say Zeke, we all laugh, and they still don't break apart,

"I think we should leave then to it," says Christina, we all go into the living room and put on a movie; _Finding Nemo,_ I know it's a kid's film but who doesn't love it,

"I hear there's going to be a Finding Nemo 2," says Zeke,

"Yeah, called Finding Dory," says Will,

"I bet this time they lose Dory," says Zeke in a serious tone,

"No, I just thought Marlon was a terrible dad," I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice, everyone laughs, until we hear two people go up the stairs,

"Seriously, they going to do it with us still in the house?" says Shauna,

"I think I wanna take a walk, and I bet you all wanna come," says Christina quickly, we all get up to leave before I leave though I make a little note for Marlene,

"You coming Tris?" says Tobias,

"Yeah I'm coming now," I say,

"What are you doing?" he asks,

"Leaving the love birds a note," I say handing it to him, he reads it aloud,

"_Make sure you use protection, _wink-y face," he chuckle, then puts the note on the coffee table,

"Come on," he says.

**Four's POV**

We decide to go into town, and much to my detest we go to Eric's shitty coffee house, when he sees us walk in, he scowls, but then he see Tris and a sly smirk appears on his face, _Crap,_ I think,

"Tris, where you been, you where meant to work a couple of days ago," he say,

"Yeah, sorry I've been in the hospital," she says,

"Oh, I hope it was nothing serious," he says,

"No I'm fine," _Err Tris? I wouldn't call memory lose nothing serious, _I think,

"Well if you don't mind could you work a few hours? Peter's nowhere to be found," he says,

"Sure," Tris says, and she's off, I watch her leave, but then feel a hand hit me on the back of the head,

"What?!" I say,

"Why is Tris working _here?" _Shauna says,

"She got a job," I say flatly,

"Here? Are you insane?" says Will,

"Look I'm not too fine with her working here either, but she's adamant, all we can do is make sure nothing happens to her," I say, they all reluctantly agree and we all sit down, I, every so often, cast looks at Tris, to make sure she's okay, she's fine, she's learning how to work the coffee machine, I turn back to the group, but look up when I hear the door open and nearly spit out my coffee when I see who it is; Peter, his eyes fall on Tris, _Crap_

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HONESTLY DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT WAS THIS LONG SINCE MY LAST UPDATE! Well I'd just like to say it made me laugh that no one tried to guess what the 'unexpected' thing was, you just asked, BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris' POV**

Eric told me to work in the kitchen, make cakes and biscuits and stuff like that, I hear the door open, I turn to see who it is, no one's there, I turn back to the cake mix that I'm making, I hear footsteps, I turn around to see who it is, I don't see anyone,

"Hello? Who's there?" I say, silence, I just shake my head and turn back to the cake mix,

Then a warm body presses against mine.

**Peter's POV**

I can tell you this when I came to work this afternoon I didn't expect to see a tiny version of the loch ness monster standing behind the counter, I could feel the anger building in me, I went into the locker room and put on the apron that I'm told to wear, when I came out it turned out that she'd vanished, _well maybe it is the loch ness monster after all_ I walk past the doors of the kitchen and glance through the window, and stop, there she is, I walk into the room and she stops, I back into the shadows, she turns around then goes back to her bowl, I move around to get closer to her, she turns again but this time she speaks,

"Hello? Who's there?" she says loudly, at least I think she said that, I can't understand her accent, she turns back to bowl, I look out the window and see number boy, sitting with the rest of them lot, _Well may as well mess with him to,_ I think, so I walk over to her and press my body to hers.

**Tris' POV**

I don't think I just act I grab the bowl of cake mix and pour it on top of the persons head, I turn around to find a cake mix covered Peter,

"Peter! What the hell!" I shout, I'm honestly surprised he was so nice,

"I thought I told you not to come into work!" He splutters

"What? You never told me anything?" I say, he just shakes his head and tries to press his body to mine again, I slap him,

"Get off me you creep!" I shout, and push him away and walk out the room, I see Eric behind the counter and throw my apron at him "I quit!" I say loudly, not waiting for Tobias or anyone else I just have to get out of there.

**Four's POV**

We all ran after Tris after she quit, we found her sitting on a bench near the car park, I walked up to her and sat next to her,

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said

"What happened?" I ask, she shakes her head,

"Nothing, Peter came in and... we shared some choice words, I really don't want to talk about it," she says,

"Okay, well we should get back home, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted," I say with a smile, she nods her head and we all head back to the house.

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=)****  
****(")_(")**

Once we get back to the house we all just decided to go to bed,

"Oh no!" Tris says,

"What?" I ask,

"Marlene and Uriah could be in there," she says gesturing to the door to her room, I laugh

"Come on you can stay in my room," I say, opening the door, she follows me in, but lingers by the door,

"What is it?" I ask, I seem to be asking her this a lot,

"I don't have any pyjamas," she says, I walk over to my dresser and hand her a T-shirt; once we're both changed we climb into bed and fall asleep.

**Here you go enjoy! BTW that bunny is my page break bunny his name is Pepe, expect to see him a lot**


	15. Chapter 15

**Four's POV**

Today's Halloween!

In the days that have past Tris' birthday has come and gone; we all pretended that we forgot, and were all surprised when she didn't notice, Marlene said 'She has never cared for her birthday' Christina nearly had a heart attack, I understood completely, it's just another day, isn't it? Well anyway we're celebrating Tris' birthday today,

It's nearly time for the party, I'm getting changed into my costume; Tris chose it, I had the choice of a bunny or a lifeguard, so I went with the life guard, I pull on my red swimming trunks and red tank top with the words 'lifeguard' in white with a white life preserver under it, there's a knock on my door,

"Come in," I call, the door opens and Tris walks in; she looks beautiful, dressed in a lime green dress that ends in points, lime green ballet shoes with white pom poms **(I don't know what they are) **at the tip and a pair of white sparkly wings,

"You look stunning," I wrapping my arms around her waist,

"Thanks," she says and kisses me, when we pull back I go over to my closet and try and look for my white flip-flops,

"So, what's up?" I ask,

"Did I leave my phone in here?" she says,

"You leave that thing everywhere," I chuckle slipping on me flip-flops,

"I know, have seen it?" she asks,

"Is that it? On the desk," I say pointing to my desk, she walks over and shakes her head,

"No that's yours," she says, I pick up my phone and dial her number, it starts to ring, we both look around to room searching for it, it becomes a game, who can be the first to find the phone?

We both see it at the same time and run to get it, she snatches it up before I get my hands on it,

"Ha! I got it," she says, I picked her up and put her over my shoulder,

"All hail, Tinkerbell!" I announce and we fall on my bed,

"Thank you," she says taking a little bow then lying down with me,

"Tris, your wings in my eye," I say, she blots up again,

"Sorry," she says, I sit up and put my hand on her shoulder,

"It's fine," I say, I lean forward and kiss her again, her hands go around my neck and I pull her onto my lap so she's straddling me, just as the kiss deepens there is a banging on my door,

"Yo, Four, Tris, we know you're in there, come on, the party's starting," I pull back and Tris turns toward the door and shouts,

"Coming," I look to the back of her neck and see her tattoo, it's a sideways number eight with a little heart in the bottom right corner; I trace the design with my finger around the design,

"What does it mean?" I ask,

"Well the sideways number eight stands for infinity, and the heart stands for everything I love, my love lasts forever," she says,

"Do you think you could ever love me?" I ask, she turns to face me,

"Maybe I already do, but I'm frightened that you won't feel the same," she says,

"Maybe I do too, but I don't want to frighten you," I say,

"Then you should know better," she smiles,

"Okay, I love you," I say,

"I love you too," she says, I smile and kiss her again, then I remember the party and reality is brought back to me, I pull back,

"Come on, party time," I say,

**Tris' POV**

He told me he loves me, I told him I love him, I'm not even on cloud nine anymore, I'm high in the orbit, with Tobias' strong hand keeping me grounded, only a little,

We went down the stairs and were immediately hi my the smell of alcohol and the sound of music, we open the door to the living room and see a lode of people dressed in different costumes dancing, Tobias leads me over to Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Christina and Will, I look at all their costume choices and chuckle at some of them; Zeke is dressed as a pink bunny, Uriah is dressed in a onesie and has a baby bonnet on his head, Marlene is Little Red Riding Hood, Shauna is one of them creepy dolls you get in horror films, Christina is Cat Women and Will is a Police Officer,

"Hey guys!" I say,

"Hello," they say back, then my eyes are covered with a blindfold,

"What!? What's going on," I say, it's removed and then they shout "SURPRISE!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Four's POV**

"SURPRISE," We all shout when I remove Tris' blindfold revealing a gigantic birthday cake; it's a large circular chocolate cake which was mad by Christina's aunt, she owns a bakery downtown,

Tris gapes at the cake and turns to us as Marlene says, "And you thought we didn't care," Tris laughs,

"No I didn't honestly guys this is too much," Tris smiles,

"Oh hush, you've got it now so make a wish," says Christina, Tris shakes her head,

"I don't need to, I have everything I could ever want," says Tris, she pulls us all into a group hug,

"Okay then, if you don't want to make a wish then blow out the candles I want cake!" Uriah exclaims, Tris concedes and blows out her birthday candles, everyone cheers and then crowds round to get a piece.

Once everyone has eaten their cake Zeke turns on the music, the song '_Wake me up' _by _Avicii feat. Aloe Blacc _comes on and everyone moves into the middle, moving their bodies in time to the music, waving their arms in the air screaming 'Woo!' I was never one of the people to be doing that, I'd always stand of to the side, watching as girls throw themselves any guy they see, not me, they always had an excuse not to come to talk to me, I personally think it's because of how my ears stick out a little, or how my nose hooks slightly at the end, I don't mean to sound vain or anything, but I'm definitely not ugly or anything like that, but the girls that Uriah and Zeke invite to these parties count the flaws, like they don't have any of their own, but here I am in the middle of it dancing and singing along to the lyrics, the only difference now is that I'm not on my own, I'm with Tris, the first girlfriend I'm certain I love, of course when I was younger I said those words to certain girls, in certain long term relationships, but I never really felt true love until now,

It's nice.

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=) ****  
****(")_(")**

**Tris' POV**

The party is still going strong, everyone looks like they're having a good time and the truth is, so am I, my thoughts are interrupted by Zeke shouting,

"We're gonna do some karaoke! Like it or lump it!"

_Great, _I think as I see Marlene looking in my direction, and comes running over,

"No," I say before she can get a word in,

"Please!" she says,

"No!" I say,

"What's up?" asks Tobias,

"I want her to sing a song with me," Marlene says, she turns back to me, "Please?"

"Fine, only if Four does a song too," I say, he shakes his head, and is about to say no when Zeke interrupts,

"Four's going to be doing a song with us," Tobias looks at him in shock but he just gives him his '_You'll do it and you'll like it' _look and Tobias sighs, "Fine,"

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=) ****  
****(")_(")**

Marlene and I go first, the music has its intro and we start singing;

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life, out my head  
Don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnecting all the calls  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh.

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)  
Ain't gonna play nice (oh)  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice (think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (be wise)

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like (what you like)  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
If you can't go, go, go  
I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh

Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice (better think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise)

Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

The song finishes and there is a lot of applause, we walk back over the group and I sit next to Tobias he leans down and whispers in my ear "You were great," I smile and thank him,

"Weird choice of song," says Uriah,

"It reminds me of Halloween," says Marlene, I nod and Uriah shrugs,

"Okay gentlemen, it's our turn," says Will, all the guys walk up and pick up a mic, and start the song, I recognise it instantly '_Drunk on Love' _by _The Wanted __**(Don't judge me, what do you think the TW in my name means)**_;

We're drunk on love,  
So turn the music up  
I wanna loose control,  
We're gonna loose control  
We going out tonight  
Going with no invite  
I want to take it home  
We're gonna take it home

I'm a lover not a hater,  
Not a fighter or a player  
And I'll party to the sun comes up  
Getting a hangover without a cure  
We could end up anywhere but that's all part of the rush

When the lights are shining that's where you will  
Find me getting drunk on love  
That's what we do,  
When I see you dancing  
Gets me so excited, girl  
I pour my love all over you

We're drunk on love  
We're drunk on love

We're drunk on love,  
We're going to light it up,  
The fire never ends  
This fire never ends,  
And when tomorrow comes  
We're gonna hear those drums,  
We'll do it all again,  
Lets do it all again

I'm a lover not a hater,  
Not a fighter or a player  
And I'll party to the sun comes up  
Getting a hangover without a cure  
We could end up anywhere but that's all part of the rush

When the lights are shining that's where you will  
Find me getting drunk on love  
That's what we do,  
When I see you dancing  
Gets me so excited, girl  
I pour my love all over you

We're drunk on love  
We're drunk on love

When the lights are shining that's where you will  
Find me getting drunk on love  
That's what we do,  
When I see you dancing  
Gets me so excited, girl  
I pour my love all over you

When the lights are shining that's where you will  
Find me getting drunk on love  
That's what we do,  
When I see you dancing  
Gets me so excited, girl  
I pour my love all over you

We're drunk on love  
We're drunk on love

They actually to a pretty good job, they come and sit back down with us and Zeke says,

"Why don't we play would you rather?" We all nod and Uriah starts,

"Marlene, would you rather live in Chicago or Scotland,"

"I'm loving Chicago but there will always be a place in my heart for Scotland," she says,

"Wait what if you don't answer?" asks Christina,

"STRIP!" shouts Uriah, Will glares at him and Uriah continues "I mean you take off a piece of clothing,"

"Okay, Tris, would you rather get married to Delia Smith or Voldemort?" asks Marlene,

"Pufft Voldemort obviously," I say and turn to Uriah, "Uriah, would you rather eat a cat or fuck a duck," everyone laughs at Uriahs expression, he looks like a kid that has dropped his ice cream cone,

"Eat a ca- No!" he says and rips off his onesie,

"OH MY GOD! HE HAS AN OUT-Y!" I shout pointing to his bellybutton; he just rolls his eyes and turns to Will,

"Will, would you rather propose to your senior year English teacher or bum a squirrel?"

"I'd much rather bum a squirrel," says Will,

"Wouldn't that kill the squirrel?" asks Shauna,

"That's not my problem," Will replies and turns to Tobias "Four, would you rather saw off your own feet to save Tris from a dinosaur, or not saw off your own feet and have the dinosaur sit on Tris' face," I look at Tobias, he look back to me and says,

"I'm not sawing off my feet,"

"Please," I whine, he just shake his head and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Hope you like the taste of dinosaur," he says and turns to Zeke,

"Zeke, would you rather lick a kangaroo's pouch or have boobs for feet?" Zeke laughs,

"Boobs for feet, I could just bounce down the road," all the girls look at Zeke like he's crazy, "What?!" he exclaims,

"You couldn't bounce down the street, that'd hurt," Marlene says,

"Boobs hurt?" Uriah asks,

"Yeah we can't lie on our fronts, and to get punched in the boob that hurts like hell," says Shauna,

"Okay, on with the game," says Zeke he looks over to Christina "Christina, would you rather rape a whale or be raped by a whale?"

"Well, I was watching the discovery channel with Will and I seen the size of-,"

"We weren't expecting a logical answer!" says Zeke,

The rest of the night is spent with more silly questions and laughter, it is the most fun I've had in ages, I finally feel like I'm home.

**There you are, sorry for all the songs in this chapter, I'm in a musical mood, I'll update asap, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Shout out to DauntlessBabe who gave me the inspiration for Uriah's out-y bellybutton **

**P.S. read her stories, they're amazing! And GO DUCKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Sorry it's been a while I was watching **_**The White Queen **_**but then my favourite character (played by Max Irons) died so I went into hiding, so after crying for a while I decided to write a chapter to distract me, here you are!**

**Oh, on my last chapter, I got the questions for my 'Would you rather?' game from a YouTube video by danisnotonfire, the video is called 'Would you rather...' obviously and I would definitely recommend watching it, okay on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer; You've heard it before.**

_**Weeks Later...**_

**Tris' POV**

I woke up today from loud swearing coming from the kitchen, I get up to investigate and find Christina trying to wrestle a turkey into the oven, I go over and help her, once we get the damn thing in the oven I ask,

"What's the holiday?" she smiles and says "Thanksgiving," I nod my head and go upstairs to the shower.

When I walk into Marlene and I's bedroom I see she has lay out what I am to wear today,

"Thanks mum," I say to her, she just rolls her eyes at me and I get dressedin a blue and white dipped dyed skirt with a black pattern at the bottom, a white crop top with spaghetti straps, some black high hells and a silver bracelet that wrapped around my wrist, Marlene comes over and covers my face in foundation, makes my eyes look smoky, and applies red lip stick, then she steps back and looks me up and down and smiles,

"Perfect," she says,

"Thanks Mar," I say to her, she smiles and goes off to get dressed and I go and help Christina in the kitchen.

_**Page Break**_

**Four's POV**

I walk and see Tris and Christina making mashed potatoes,

"Happy Turkey Day!" I exclaim, Christina says it back, whilst Tris giggles,

"Isn't this a bit much for six people," Tris asks,

"No, our friend called Al is coming and he's bring his girlfriend," I say,

"But that's only eight," Tris says,

"Al eats a lot," say Christina, both Tris and I laugh,

"Anything else need to be done?" asks Tris,

"No you can go; I'm nearly done here," Christina says to Tris, I lead Tris into the living room and turn on the TV to the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade, we watch it for a while until Christina calls Tris into the kitchen, Tris gets up and I go upstairs to change.

**Tris' POV**

I walk into the kitchen,

"What's up?" I ask Christina,

"I have no idea what to make for dessert, I have pumpkin pie, but not everyone likes that," she says,

"Why don't you make a Victoria Sponge cake," I say, "It's pretty simple just cake, jam and cream," Christina nods and looks at me,

"Can you make it, I have so much more to do and everyone's going to be here soon," she says,

"Of course," I say and start to gather the equipment needed, "Why do you have to do all this on your own, doesn't anyone help you?" I ask,

"Because some of us wanna make it to next year, and they're visiting family and all that," she explains,

"Don't you want to visit your family?" I ask,

"My family live down the street," she says, "I'll see them later," I nod and continue baking.

_**Page Break**_

After about an hour the cake is done, decorated and all, I still help Christina though, she wanted to get ready so I said I'd cook the vegetables that don't take long to cook, the doorbell rings and someone, probably Uriah, nearly falls down the stairs to answer it, I hear the door opens and I hear Uriah exclaim,

"Al! You're here!" I hear the door slam closed and a deep voice say a reply,

"Yeah, thanks for having us, you remember Carrington right?" the voice says, it sounds familiar but I can't place it,

"Of course I remember her," says Uriah, "Come on, everyone's in the living room,"

I hear them enter the living room and exchange greetings and start to talk about life and all its glory, when I hear the kitchen door open, I turn to see Christina and another girl enter the kitchen,

"Sorry Tris, I'll take over from now," says Christina, I shake my head,

"No it's fine, it's not my holiday," I tell her,

"Okay," she says, "Anyway, Tris this is Carrington, Carrington this is Tris," I shake Carrington's outstretched hand,

"Hey, I heard what happened between you and Peter, I couldn't believe it when I found out," she says,

"You know Peter?" I ask,

"How could I forget, I used to work where he works, and let's just say he got a little too close for comfort," she says, I nod cause I know what she means, that nearly happened to me,

"I know what you mean, I used to work there too," I say,

"Really, I'm surprised Four let you, he found me after what happened, he was livid, even though he didn't know me, but everything comes with a silver lining, I met Al because of what happened, and it made me stronger," she says smiling,

"I don't understand, Four was the one who suggested that place to me, why would he do that if her knew what would happen?" I say, both girls shrug, "He probably forgot it was that place," I say uncertain, thinking of the way he looked in the shop; I just shake my head and continue cooking.

_**Page Break**_

_After this day I will never want to see another potato again, _I think to myself, I hear everyone take their seats behind me as I take the potatoes out the oven, Christina comes and starts to bring the different dishes to the table, I pour the peas into a glass bowl and start to walk towards the table when I her Tobias say,

"Tris you haven't met Al have you?" I look up an meet eye that I swear I have seen before,

_Flashback_

I turn and see a smiling Peter "Hey," he says,

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I ask,

"I'm just going out with my friends," he says, gesturing towards a large boy and someone you could misjudge for a twig behind him, "This is Al and Drew," he says,

_End of Flashback_

_Al._

"Tris? Tris?! You okay?" I'm snapped back to reality by Tobias' voice, I look up and his concerned face,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say dazed,

"You sure, you dropped the peas," says Uriah, I look down and see that he's right,

"Oh sorry," I say still slightly out of it, Tobias puts his hand on my arm,

"Come on, I'll take you to get some air," he says gently pushing me out the kitchen and towards the front door,

Once we're outside Tobias turns to me, "Tris, what happened, what's wrong," he asks,

"Al, he was there, when I was attacked, I just remembered," I tell him, he just stares at me for a minute then shakes his head,

"Tris he wouldn't do that," he says softly,

"Yes he did!" I shout, "Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Because it's not true!" he shouts back "You're just confused about why you remember that, now you're jumping to conclusions!" I shake my head, and then another thought comes to mind,

" You know what, I am confused, yeah, I confused about why the guy who says he loves me doesn't trust me enough to know the truth, why he sent me to a job where he knew I'd get hurt," I say "Because that's all true , isn't it?" he's silent, but I can see in his eyes what the answer is: Yes, I shake my head and start to walk away, before get to far I turn and say,

"You know what, if you don't trust me I don't trust you, and what kind of relationship is that?" I s he's silent, but I can see in his eyes what the answer is: Yes, I shake my head and start to walk away, before get to far I turn and say, "You know what; if you don't trust me I don't trust you, and what kind of relationship is that?" I say "As far as I'm concerned you are only the guy I live with now, nothing more," I turn and walk off, not bothering to look back.

**Four's POV**

I just left her to walk away, I don't know why exactly but I just couldn't bring myself to run after her,

Who am I kidding? Of course I know why, she has just accused one of my oldest friends of doing something awful, he wouldn't do that, would he? No of course not, _she'll come back soon, _I think, _when she has cooled off, _

I walk back to the kitchen where everyone is eating Marlene looks up and sees me enter and asks,

"Where's Tris?"

"She went for a walk, she's still pretty worked up about what happen," I tell everyone,

"What did happen?" asks Carrington,

"She said she had a flashback to when she was attacked, but she said Al was there, which is crazy, right?" I say, everyone agrees, except Al, who is quite, everyone else notices as well because they turn to him,

"She is wrong Al, isn't she?" asks Shauna, Al is silent I think back to finding Tris in the alley, I saw Drew stepping on her ankle and two figures running off, on was tall and muscular; Peter, the other was chubby and slow... Al,

"You little fucker," I say quietly, "You _were _there I saw you running, I just didn't see your face!" Al bows his head in shame, Carrington looks like she could murder him in twenty ways at the moment, she doesn't she just gets up and leaves, Al still just sits there,

"Get out!" says Zeke, Al looks up startled but gets up and drags his ass out the door, once the door closes behind him, I spring up,

"I gotta go find Tris," I say, grab the car keys and run out the door,

_**Page Break**_

**Marlene's POV**

We all sit in the living room and wait for Tris and Four to return, hear the front door slam and light, but heavy footsteps on the stairs, Tris, I get up and go to talk to her,

I open the door to our bedroom and see her packing her suitcase,

"Going somewhere?" I ask,

"Home," she says, without looking at me,

"You are home," I tell her,

"Not this home Marlene," she says,

"Why? Is this because of Four? Because he is trying to find you and explain," I say,

"It's not because of Four, my brother called he said that he proposed to Susan and they're having the wedding in December," she says, irritation clear in her voice,

"December? Isn't that a bit soon?" I say,

"They don't see point in waiting, they want me back home for dress fittings, my flight is in an hour," she says,

"You're leaving already? What about Four?" I say

"What about him? Left him Mar, and it's for the best," she says,

"How?" I ask, t comes out as a whisper,

"I want to follow my dream and travel the world, then focus on stuff like relationships, he doesn't really need me, he'll find someone better," she says and lifts her suitcase off the bed,

"I'll miss you Mar," she says as she hugs me "Say goodbye to the others for me,"

"Aren't you going to say it yourself?"I ask,

"I can't my cab's here," she says, pulling away from the hug and carrying her bag out the door, and just like that she's gone,

Not five minutes after Tris leaves Four pulls up, I run out and nearly shout at him to get back in his car,

"Why?" he asks,

"Tris is on her way to the airport, she's going back to Scotland and I don't know if she'll come back," I tell him, he jumps back in the car and speeds off, God I hope he makes it.

**Four's POV**

My heart is pounding and adrenaline is pounding through my veins, I make the journey to the airport in lightning speed, park the car and run into the doors, I'm greeted by lots of tourists, I look around for sight of her small blonde head but I can't, I look at the screen with the flights on and find the one that Marlene had said that Tris would be on, my heart stops when I see the word next to it;

Departed.

**Done! Woo! Hope you liked it, reviews welcome, love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tris' POV**

"Beatrice, go write and post the invitations," says Susan, That's all I've been getting all week, 'Beatrice do this...' or 'Beatrice do that...' I'm sick of it; she could at least try to get my name right! I'm beginning to think leaving Chicago wasn't my bet plan, but I had to leave, even though Marlene had said Tobias had gone out looking for me, he didn't believe me in the first place,

I go over to Susan and she hand me over a pile of invitations, the date, time and venue were printed on it so all I need to do is write the name from the guest list Susan gave me,

I'm about half way through when Caleb comes over to me; he sits on the chair next to me,

"You can invite your friends from Chicago, if you want," he says, I look up at him smiling,

"You sure?" I ask him, almost certain Susan can hear what he's saying and doesn't like it,

"Of course, I'm close to Marlene as well, and I'd love to meet the friends you made," he says with a smile, Caleb and I have always had a good sibling relationship, it's because he's only about a year older and there weren't many children where we grew up so we spent most of our free time playing with the other kids in our little village,

"Thanks Caleb," I say and give him a hug, I pull away and write the invite, once I've finished I go and post them, then I go back to my apartment, my dad bought it me after I finished school, it's massive, it's in the centre of Glasgow and has about six bedrooms, I told my dad that it was too big, but he just waved that off, at first it was lonely until Robert and Marlene moved in with me, once Marlene and I moved to Chicago Robert lived on his own, I felt a little bad about leaving him on his own but he didn't seem to mind, the apartment is about an hour away from the village where I grew up, so it's easy to see my parents, I walk up the stairs to the apartment and walk through the door, I flop down on the couch,

"Tired?" Robert asks as he walks into the living area,

"Hmmm let's see, I left this morning at nine am, it s now ten pm and it took me an hour to get home, so I have just spent the past twelve hours being told what to do by your sister," I say,

"Ouch," he replies, Susan and Robert don't have a good relationship, sometimes it seems like they hate each other,

"Yeah I think I'm going to go to bed," I say getting off the couch "Oh, Caleb said I could invite Marlene and the others from Chicago to the wedding and I left a note in the invite say that they should come a few weeks before so they can spend Christmas and stuff with us," I tell him,

"Yeah that would be great," he says, "Tris!" he exclaims,

"What?" I ask,

"We haven't put our Christmas tree up yet!" He says,

"Oh no, we're gonna go to hell," I say sarcastically, "We'll do it another day when we aren't being bossed around by your sister,"

"Okay, night," he says,

"Night,"

_**Few days later...**_

**Four's POV**

It may have only been a week since she left but it feels like years, everyone around me is getting ready for Christmas, but I don't care for it, I can't, Christmas is a time to spend with your loved ones, I can't enjoy it knowing I drove the girl I love away from me,

"Mails here," Zeke calls, I walk down stairs and Zeke hand me my mail; it's nothing much just a bunch of Christmas card from people I forgot I knew, I hear Marlene gasp,

"It's from Tris," she says, we all gather around to listen,

"_Greetings from across the pond!_

_Hey Guys! I miss you all so much, so I wanted you all to know_

_that Caleb, my brother, said that you can come to his wedding,_

_I seriously hope you come, cause watching my brother sucking,_

_his wife's face off might be bearable if you guys are here._

_Maybe you guys could come a few weeks earlier,_

_so we can spend Christmas together._

_If you do decide to come,_

_I bought you your plane tickets,_

_they're in the envelope with the wedding invitation,_

_See you soon – Tris_

"Did she really buy us the plane tickets?" asks Shauna, Uriah looks in the envelope and pulls out seven tickets,

"Yeah," he says,

"What day," Zeke asks,

"The tenth," says Uriah,

"Good we have a few days," says Christina, we all nod,

"Well, we best go get ready, what does someone wear to a Scottish wedding," says Will,

"Something warm, it's freezing this time of year," says Marlene,

We all go in different directions, the girls go shopping to find something for the wedding, and the guys go and pack, I guess we're going to Scotland.

_**Some more days...**_

We just landed at Glasgow airport, Marlene said that Tris couldn't pick us up from the airport because her car wouldn't start, so we have to get a taxi,

We pull up at an apartment building, and Marlene walks up to the door and uses a key to open the door,

"Follow me," she calls over her shoulder, and we follow her up some stairs,

**Tris' POV**

I walk out of my bedroom and down the hall, I walk into the living room and see Robert decorating the tree; he looks over to me and furrows his eyebrow,

"What are you wearing?" he says, I look down at my outfit, black high-waist skinny jeans, with a black, white and grey jumper with Christmas-y patterns on it,

"Clothes," I say,

"Where is your Christmas jumper? We always wear them when we decorate the tree," he says,

"I'm wearing it," I say, he just shakes his head,

"It's not the same," he says, then gestures me over, I walk over to him and he puts a Santa hat on my head,

"There we are," he says, I roll my eyes and go and put some ornaments on the tree,

**Four's POV**

We reach the top of the stairs and Marlene knocks on the only door on the floor,

"Coming," we hear a voice call, we wait a few moments then we hear a crash paired with someone swearing loudly,

"Tris! Shut up the walls are paper thin," laughs a male voice, oh no,

"I don't care get this fucking tree of me," yells a familiar voice, we wait a few more minutes and then the door opens and we see Tris standing there, wearing a Santa hat,

"Nice hat," says Uriah,

"Thanks," Tris says, then she gestures us to enter, on the way in I hear Christina say,

"You're right the walls are paper thin,"

We walk into the living room and see a guy decorating a Christmas tree, Uriah goes and gives him a 'dude handshake' and Marlene walks up to him and gives him a friendly hug,

"Hi, Robert!" she says,

"Hey, Mar," he says, Tris comes back in the room,

"Look Tris I nearly got the tree back to normal," says Robert, Tris scowls and sticks her middle finger up at him,

"What happened?" asks Shauna,

"Well when you guys knock on the door Tris answered it but on her way she tripped on the wire for the Christmas tree lights, and the tree fell on her" Robert says while chuckling, we laugh,

"Okay, anyway, Robert, this is Shauna, Zeke, Will, Four and Christina," says Tris, "And guys this is Robert, I'll show you to your rooms," she gestures us to follow her, we do and she leads us down a hall way,

"Marlene, you know where you'll be staying," Marlene nods and takes Uriah and their bags into a room,

"Okay, so Shauna and Zeke you guys are in here," she says pointing to a door, and then there were four,

"Will and Christina, you guys are in here," she says pointing to another door,

And then there were two,

She walks down the hallway a little more and then opens a door,

"You're in hear," she says, I walk in,

"This is usually a game room, that would explain the games, you're on a sofa bed is that okay?" she says, I nod,

"Thanks, this is awesome," I say "Does Robert like video games?"

"No he hates them, he's more sporty," she says, " They're mine,"

"Really?" I ask,

"Yeah," she says, "Feel free to play what you like, my bed room's across the hall, if you need help with a level," and then she's gone, I'm going to make her mine again, I just don't know how.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Christmas Eve**_

**Four's POV**

I walk down the hall from to my bedroom, as I pass Tris' room I hear music, I slow my pace and listen;

You kept all the things I threw away

A leaf I picked a birthday card I made

Holding on to memories of you and me

We didn't last a year, oh

We're just a box of souvenirs

'Cause

Maybe I pulled the panic cord

Maybe you were happy, I was bored

Maybe I wanted you to change

Maybe I'm the one to blame

This meant more to you than it did to me

I was full of doubt and you believed

The more that you keep coming over

The more I know it's over, dear

We're just a box of souvenirs

'Cause

Maybe I pulled the panic cord

Maybe you were happy, I was bored

Maybe I wanted you to change

Maybe I'm the one to blame

Maybe you were just too nice to me

Maybe it took me way to long to leave

Maybe once we felt the same

Maybe I'm the one to blame

Maybe I'm the one to blame

Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do

That's the way the story goes, oh

Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do

That's the way the story goes, oh

Maybe I pulled the panic cord

Maybe you were happy, I was bored

Maybe I wanted you to change

Maybe I'm the one to blame

Maybe you were just to nice to me

Maybe it took me way to long to leave

Maybe once we felt the same

Maybe I'm the one to blame

Maybe I'm the one to blame

Maybe I'm the one to blame

I feel cold; could that song be about me? I hope not, I'm hoping that Tris and I could get back together but that isn't going to happen if she really thinks that about me, I'm just about to knock on her door when I hear something that makes me feel colder;

"Wow Tris, that was amazing! Are you sure you made the right decision?"

I've grown to recognise that voice anywhere. Robert.

"Yeah I'm sure he needs to get the message," says Tris, so the song is about me, she didn't feel the same way, and she thought I was happy when I ended it? No, I don't believe it; I don't want to believe it, but what if it's true?

I walk back down the hall to see Marlene sitting in the living room alone, I sit beside her,

"Marlene, do you think Tris likes Robert?" I ask, she turns toward me,

"God no, that is the same as Tris liking Caleb," she says,

"Who's Caleb?" I ask,

"Tris' brother, he's marrying Robert's sister, so it'll be weird if Tris and Robert started going out," she explains, that calms me down a little, but what if that song is about me? Not only will it be embarrassing, it'll be hard to get Tris back if she really thinks that.

**Tris' POV**

"Yeah I'm sure he needs to get the message," I say,

"But 'Panic Cord' is such a great song," Robert says,

"Yeah but if I sing that he'll get the wrong idea," I say,

"So what are you singing then?" he asks,

"That is a surprise me dear friend," I say, he just rolls his eyes,

"Fine don't tell me, come on if we want to get to the pub we have to leave now," he says, I nod and get up, we walk down the hall into the living room and see Four and Marlene sitting on the couch on having a conversation,

"Hey guys, we're gonna go to the pub, do you wanna come?" I ask, they nod and get up, Marlene texts the others, who went shopping to meet us at the pub.

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

Not five minutes after we sit down, the rest of the group walk in and join us in the booth, the bar is like all traditional English pubs, cosy, warm, and they always have some sort of pub quiz in Fridays, that's why we're here,

"Good evening everyone!" says the landlady, "Welcome to the pub quiz, you teams will be your tables, so take the answer sheet and write a team name on the top, we'll begin the quiz shortly," she says, I turn to my team,

"What are we gonna be called?" I ask

"What about Dauntless?" suggests Shauna, we all nod and I write it at the top of the sheet,

"I'd just like to point out to everyone that I'll probably know none of these questions," I say,

"Ditto," they all say.

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

We end up coming last, and have to face the penalty, Robert and I decided to take on for the team and go and take it, "So as the losing team you have to face the penalty," the landlady explains, "That penalty will be... Christmas karaoke!" she says, I look at Robert and he looks at me, we already know what we're going to sing, it's the same every year.

**Four's POV**

Tris and Robert were handed microphones each and the landlady started the song;

It was Christmas eve babe

In the drunk rank

An old man said to me: won't see anyone

And then they sang a song

The rare old mountain dew

I turned my face away and dreamed about you

Got on a lucky one

Came in eighteen to one

I've got a feeling

This year's for me and you

So happy christmas

I love you baby

I can see a better time

Where all our dreams come true

They got cars big as bars

They got rivers of gold

But the wind goes right through you

It's no place for the old

When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas eve

You promised me broadway was waiting for me

You were handsome you were pretty

Queen of New York city when the band finished playing

They yelled out for more

Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing

We kissed on s corner

Then we dance through the night

And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay

And the bells were ringing out for Christmas day.

You're a bum you're a punk

You're an old slut on junk

Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed

You scumbag you maggot

You cheap lousy faggot

Happy Christmas your arse I pray God it's our last

And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay

And the bells were ringing out for Christmas day

I could have been someone

Well so could anyone

You took my dreams from me

When I first found you

I kept them with me babe

I put them with my own

I can't make it out alone

I've built my dreams around you

And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay

And the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day

We all cheered as they returned to their seats.

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

We decided to leave just as the bar closes everyone seems a bit tipsy except Tris and I, I only had a few drinks but I don't think Tris had any alcohol, we walked together behind the group who were singing Christmas songs at the top of there lungs,

"You sang great," I tell her, she smiles at me,

"Thanks," she says, we walk up to the door and Tris unlocks with her key, everyone piles in but Tris and I stay back to make sure no one goes a stray, we walk up the stairs and into the apartment, we walk down the hall to our rooms and stop just outside our doors,

"I had fun tonight," I say,

"Me too," she agrees and looks up, I look up as well and see what she's looking at, a piece of green plant hanging from a light fixture, mistletoe, before I can say anything she presses her lips against mine, but as soon as they're there they're gone. And so am I.

_**Christmas Day**_

**Tris' POV**

I was up most of the night thinking about what happened, I kissed him and he walked off, maybe he doesn't like me anymore? I don't know, there's a knock on my door,

"Tris come on it's Christmas!" yells Robert, I get up and walk down the hall, when I get there I see everyone else is already there,

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaim, they all say it back as I sit on the carpet,

"Okay so everyone put the presents under the tree right?" asks Robert we all nod and pull out the gifts with our names on, we spend the next hour opening our presents sending thank you's to various people across the room, by the time I get to my last gift everyone else has finished and gone to get ready or whatever, I open you the small box to find a photo of Four and I at the Halloween party, the is a piece of paper in the box and I pick it up and read it;

_Did you pull the Panic Cord?_

Oh. My. God. I look up for the person who I'm sure wrote got me this, but he's gone. Again.

**Hi! I'm back! Well technically I've been back since Friday it just takes me a while to write, and I've been soooooooooooo distracted, I've started reading The Mortal Instruments series, I'm in love with them now and I'm reading The fault in our stars, which makes me cry, also I have school shopping, it seems that I was the last to leave school and the last to go back, anyway, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, I honestly never thought any of my stories would get this much good response from you all, THANK YOU!**

**Oh and just a heads up I'm coming to the end of both my stories (The Question and Across the Pond)**


	20. Chapter 20

**READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE ITS MAJORLLY IMPORTANT!**

**Hello, this is the third last chapter (I think) I just want to explain the layout of this chapter near the end I'll be splitting the story, so that when I put a line across the page it'll be splitting locations, from Caleb and Susan's wedding party in third person, then after another line it'll be from Four's POV, it'll make sense in the chapter (I hope)**

_**New years eve**_

**Four's POV**

I'm sitting in the church at the end of the bench, it's already packed, with people who even Marlene doesn't even know, Tris brother stands at the altar in an... Interesting choice of suit, Marlene can't stop laughing at it, the music begins and everyone turns to see the procession, I'm waiting to see Tris, I haven't seen her since yesterday, and I haven't talked to her since I walked away when she kissed me, I didn't even speak to her on Christmas, I turn and see her.

**Tris' POV**

I stand at the back of the church with Robert, whilst Susan is making sure she looks as diva-ish as possible; her dress is one where is goes to the floor, her bodice is covered in diamonds, and she looks like she has the crown jewels on her head, in my opinion, she looks ridiculous,

My dress is a lot less muted, a sleeveless grey dress with a sweet heart neckline and a full skirt that goes to my knee, it's made of a silky fabric,

"Beatrice, Robert, get over here!" Susan whisper yells through gritted teeth, I look at Robert and he makes a face of mock terror, and I can't help but laugh,

"There will be none of that today, now start walking!" she whispers, we start to walk down the aisle and I sigh,

"I can believe my brother is marry- is he wearing a kilt," I say, Robert looks down at Caleb who is standing at the altar in a blue tartan kilt, Robert and I burst into silent laughter at it receiving a glare from Caleb, isn't this going to be a fun day.

The ceremony is boring as hell, I mainly block out the priest, I only catch one phrase,

"To love and to cherish,"

I look over at Tobias, he's looking back, I avert my eyes quickly, and pray he didn't notice, but I know he did, he is thinking what I'm thinking, we should stop messing around and just make up, but I have no idea where to start, and if his Christmas present was anything to go by, he doesn't either.

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=) ****  
****(")_(")**

The party is held in a ball room at the fanciest hotel in Scotland, the music being supplied by live bands, the refreshments being given out on silver platters, about an hour into the party I finally get to sit with Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will, Robert and Tobias, we all joke about Caleb's kilt, daring each other to see if he followed the tradition, and about my song choice,

"Maybe you should sing 5 years time, cause that's how long I think the marriage will last," says Robert making me laugh,

"Nah, I think it'll last about a year, I mean Caleb will try make it work but in the end he'll just be sick of her," I say, Robert thinks about this for a second then nods his head,

"Hey, we'll be back in a minute we're going for a little walk outside," say Shauna gesturing to Zeke, "Would any one like to join us?"

"No, I'm going to talk to my mum," says Robert, Christina, Will, Marlene and Uriah get up to follow Zeke and Shauna, leaving me and Tobias alone,

"You wanna come, Tris?" Christina says,

"No, I'm fine, just be careful, there are roads going through the gardens, they may not be busy but they aren't dead, and when there are cars they speed down them," I say, they nod and leave,

After about five minutes of awkward silence, I see Tobias slide to the seat next to mine,

"Tris," he says, I turn my head to him; he takes a deep breath before he continues talking,

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, it's just- Al was one of my oldest friends, and I didn't want to believe that one of my friends could do something like that," he says,

"Was?" I ask,

"Yeah after I found out what he did Zeke kicked him out, his girlfriend dumped him and I heard he killed himself but I'm not too sure on that one though,"

"Why are you saying this?" I mumble,

"Cause I don't like my life without you in it, I need you in it, you are the first girl, I've ever truly loved and I don't want that taken away from me, I know that with all I've done you shouldn't bother but please, just think about it," he pleads,

"Fine, I'll think about it," I say, and even though I didn't say I'll take him back he still smiles widely, I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Robert,

"You ready?" he asks, I take a deep breath, nod and walk up to the stage.

**Four's POV**

After Tris left and went up on the stage the rest of the couples came back and sat down,

"Back so soon," I say,

"Yeah it started to tip it down," says Marlene

"How was the walk?" I ask,

"It was okay, Tris was right about the roads they're deadly," says Will, I'm about to reply when Tris starts to speak through a microphone on the stage,

"Hello! Okay, em, it's time for the first dance so can we have the dance floor cleared except for Caleb and Susan," the floor is cleared and Caleb and Susan take their places, "This is for you guys," Tris says the starts playing her guitar;

_I'm a phoenix in the water__  
__A fish that's learnt to fly__  
__And I've always been a daughter__  
__But feathers are meant for the sky__  
__So I'm wishing, wishing further__  
__For the excitement to arrive__  
__It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos__  
__Than laying at the sharp end of this knife_

As she sings the whole room is silent, Caleb and Susan sway on the dance floor but no one is watching them; all eyes are on Tris,

_With every small disaster__  
__I'll let the waters still__  
__Take me away to some place real_

Robert starts pressing down chords on the piano to join with Tris' guitar,

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone__  
__Is where you go when you're alone__  
__Is where you go to rest your bones__  
__It's not just where you lay your head__  
__It's not just where you make your bed__  
__As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?__  
__Home home home home_

On the dance floor Caleb starts singing along with Tris, she smiles at him,

_So when I'm ready to be bolder,__  
__And my cuts have healed with time__  
__Comfort will rest on my shoulder__  
__And I'll bury my future behind__  
__I'll always keep you with me__  
__You'll be always on my mind__  
__But there's a shining in the shadows__  
__I'll never know unless I try_

Tris is singing on her own again, but others have started to dance on the dance floor, Zeke takes Shauna, Uriah takes Marlene, Will takes Christina, leaving me one my own, a girl who is in the same dress as Tris walks up to me,

_With every small disaster__  
__I'll let the waters still__  
__Take me away to some place real_

"Hi I'm Lauren wanna dance?" she says, I think it over for a second, Tris didn't actually say she'd take me back, so I take Laurens hand and join the dance floor,

"You can call me Four," I mumble,

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone__  
__Is where you go when you're alone__  
__Is where you go to rest your bones__  
__It's not just where you lay your head__  
__It's not just where you make your bed__  
__As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?__  
__Home home home home home home home_

I sway on the dance floor with Lauren, this feels wrong, but I can't stop now,

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone__  
__Is where you go when you're alone__  
__Is where you go to rest your bones__  
__It's not just where you lay your head__  
__It's not just where you make your bed__  
__As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?__  
__Home home home home_

During the final chorus, everyone joins in, everyone sings along, I see Tris scan the crowd and her eyes land on me, they slip down to my hands on Lauren's waist and hurt coats her eyes, _shit_,

The song finishes and everyone claps, but Tris makes a quick exit, I run after her, I follow her all the way to the gardens, Marlene was right it's tipping it down

When I get there I don't see her I look around and squint to see through the rain, I hear crying, I follow the noise and find Tris sitting on a stone bench, crying, she's soaking, I walk up to her and put my arms around her, but she pushes me off, and stands,

"What do you want?" she spits at me,

"I'm sorry," I say,

"Is this some kind of game to you?" she asks

"What are you talking about?" I ask genially confused, the rain drenching my formal clothing,

"You run around not caring then when someone actually shows a reaction you apologise then do it again," she says,

"What makes you think I don't care?" I ask,

"'Did you pull the Panic Cord?' I have to say very witty," she says,

"But I heard you say you needed to give me a message," I say, admitting to her that I was eavesdropping,

"Yeah but then I said that with that song would give you the wrong one," she says,

"Then what message do I need?" I ask,

"Let's just say this, the song I sang tonight, that was for you, I was going to say yes," she says quietly,

"Was?" I ask,

"Yes was, you showed me that I can't trust you," she says,

"Tris I-," I'm cut off by a shout, "Four?!" it's Lauren,

"You better go, wouldn't want to lose two people in one night," she says and turns to leave, Lauren comes up behind me with an umbrella,

"There you are, come on, you'll catch your death out here," she says, I ignore her and follow Tris, I walk a little more and am engulfed in trees, I keep walking, the trees acting as a cover from the rain, I find Tris sitting on the ground by a tree, her dress is ripped and covered in mud,

"Tris," I say and walk up to her, she looks up and runs, I follow

* * *

"Okay everyone, it's nearly time for the countdown to midnight, so can I have everyone on the dance floor please," says the band that are playing at the moment,

Everyone gathers on the floor, couples close together so they can share their midnight kiss, Marlene Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, Christina and Will gather in a group,

"Has anyone seen Four or Tris?" asks Christina, they all shake their heads and look around,

"Okay the year begins in 10... 9..."

* * *

Tris runs away from me, struggling to run in her heels, she hits a hard patch of ground and one of her heels breaks causing her to fall, I slow down, trying to catch my breath, until I see a light from the corner of my eye,

* * *

"... 8 ...7..."

The crowd chants as the group searches for their friends, they bump into Robert,

"Robert have you seen Tris?" Marlene asks, Robert shakes his head,

"Not since she ran off after seeing Four dancing with another girl," he says,

"Which girl?" asks Shauna,

"Lauren," he says,

* * *

I turn and see a car speeding down the road, my eyes widen and I turn to Tris who is clutching her ankle,

* * *

"6...5..."

The group of friends search the crowd for Lauren, they find her walking through the doors of the hotel with an umbrella,

"Where's Four?" asks Uriah,

"Outside, I went to bring him in but he ran after something," she says and walks off,

"Or someone," says Will, and they head outside,

* * *

"Tris! Get out the road! There's a car!" I shout, she looks down the road, and the expression 'dear in front of headlights' is exactly what comes to mind, she tries to get up but her ankle seems to keep her where she is,

* * *

"4...3..."

"Four! Tris!" Zeke yells,

They all look around but they can't see them,

"They can't have gone too far," say Shauna,

"2...1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The group of friends exchange the saying, but they are side track with trying to find their friends, they are just about the give up the search and go back inside, when they hear a scream,

* * *

Tris stands in the middle of the road, frozen, in pain and fear,

Time seems to go in slow motion, as I run out into the road,

I push Tris out of the way just in time, but I'm hit with the car myself, the sickly jolt I feel ask the car slams into my side,

I lay on the ground, eyes closed, I register two things; one: the pain, and two: Tris scream, then I lose consciousness.

**Woah, over 2,000 words! Please review and tell me what you think**!

**Movie News**

**Has anyone watch City of Bones yet? I have I really liked it, it's so good!**

**Is there anyone in the UK that knows how to watch the new video for the Divergent movie? Cause MTV is a bitch and won't let me watch it**

**The Fault in Our Stars in being recorded, and guess what? Hazel and Gus are being played by Shailene Woodley and Ansel Elgort (Tris and Caleb) I can't help but feel that it's incest.**

**Bye for now! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Tris' POV**

I rush over to Tobias' side, tears streaming down my face mixing with the rain that has drenched me inside and out, he's lying on his side, back facing the car,

"Four? Tobias? Tobias, can you hear me?" I say, I look up at the driver of the car,

"Call an ambulance!" I demand, he fumbles for his phone, his car headlights light up the surrounding area, they light up Tobias' face, casting shadows in his cheekbones,

I try and check his pulse but I can get to his neck, I gently pull off his tie and undo the top button of his shirt, I check his pulse and I find it, it's slow, I check his breathing and its slow and shallow, I tilt his head so his airways are clear and see he has a large cut on his forehead, I gently put him on his back and place his head on my knees.

**Zeke's POV**

We all take off running, we go to were the scream came from, we dodge trees and slip on the wet ground underneath our feet,

"Look over there!" Will shouts, I look to my right and see what looks like car headlights and the blue flashing lights of an ambulance, we all run towards the lights, I'm faster than to others and I reach the clearing before everyone else,

"What the hell happened?" I nearly shout when I see Four being loaded onto an ambulance,

"He got hit by a car," says Tris, she looks lost,

"How-?" I start but I'm cut off by a paramedic,

"Excuse me, but the patient is regaining consciousness, he's asking for someone called Tris,"

**Tris' POV**

"Excuse me, but the patient is regaining consciousness, he's asking for someone called Tris," says the paramedic,

"That's me," I say, she beckons me to follow her, she leads me to the ambulance, I climb in and see Tobias lying there with a weak smile on his face when he sees me,

"Hi," he says, I shake my head and kneel beside him,

"You're so stupid," I say, "Why did you just let me get hit?"

"I couldn't do that, that car would have gone straight over you, I'd rather get hurt then see you hurt, anyway it's only a few cuts and bruises," he says, I shake my head again and bring my lips to his, he kisses me back and puts his hand on the side of my face and weaves his fingers through my hair, when we pull back I sit on the seat next to his stretcher and we head to the hospital

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=) ****  
****(")_(")**

A little while after we got Tobias into a room everyone came in, I walk out to get a drink and feel as if I'm being followed, I feel someone grab my elbow, I turn and see Zeke,

"What?" I ask,

"What really happened," he says,

"I told you, he got hit by a car," I say,

"Oh really, cause I honestly doubt he walked into the middle of the road," he says quietly,

"Well why don't you ask him then," I say, I pull my elbow free and walk to the drinks machine,

**Zeke's POV**

I walk back to Four's room, and take my seat, a doctor comes in and says there are too many people in here, everyone leaves except me, I move closer to the side of his bed,

"What happened," I asked,

"You already know Zeke," he says, "I mean it's pretty obvious,"

"Yeah but there is something that you and Tris aren't telling me," I say,

"Look, I just did what any guy would do, Tris was in the middle of the road-," he says,

"What? Tris was in the middle of the road? How come you got hit then," I say,

"I pushed her out the way," he says,

"So it's her fault," I say, he shakes his head, I get up and head towards the door,

"Zeke don't go mad at her," he says, _I make no promises_ I think,

I walk down to the waiting area and see her I walk up to her and shout,

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she looks up shocked,

"What do you mean?" she asks,

"I mean! You letting Four run in front of you to save your own ass," I say,

"I didn't ask for him to push me out the way," she says,

"Yeah well look at him now, because of you he's in the hospital," I say, she gets up, I see tears in her eyes but she tries to hide them by keeping her head down,

"I didn't mean for anything to happen to him," she says and walks off,

"Go on, run off you little coward," I spit at her and turn back to my friends, they all look at me disgusted,

"What?" I say,

"Don't give us that," says Shauna, Marlene gets up and goes in Tris direction,

"You better hope to God that Marlene brings Tris back, or you'll have to explain to Four that you drove her away again," say Christina, I just shrug and walk back to Fours room,

I open the door and he looks at me,

"Zeke can you tell Tris to come in here please," I bite my lip,

"I can't," I say,

"Why?" he asks,

"I had a go at her and she left," I say,

"You what?!"

"I went mad at her, and she walked off," I say, I look at the floor, but then look up when I hear rustling,

"What are you doing?" I ask when I see him getting out of his hospital bed,

"I'm going to fix this mess," he says, I walk over to him and try to push him back down on to the bed, but he pushes me off him,

"Zeke I don't know what you feel for Shauna, but I love Tris I am not letting you drive her away from me," he says,

"Okay, it's my mess I'll go fix it," I say, he settles down onto the bed again and I walk back into the hallway, I walk down the hall until Will stops me,

"Where are you going?" he asks,

"To find Tris," I say and he shakes his head, "What?" I say,

"She's gone," he says,

"What do you mean?" I ask dreading the worse,

"No one knows where she is, not even Robert," he says, _shit_, I walk back to Fours room and quietly slip in, he looks up to me and raises his eyebrow, I sigh,

"She left,"

**DAMN YOU ZEKE! Well that's all from me for now, I went back to school today :'( It was horrid, I'll update as often as I can though, P.S. I finished my other story please have a read and review! Bye!**


End file.
